


Hands in the Rain

by angelboygabriel



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Proposals, Sappy motherfuckers in LOVE love, artist!Eliott, eliott: not before me you’re not, lucas: im proposing, musician!Lucas, rain kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: He feels like they’re 17 and 19 again, locking hands on a rainy Paris night, hearts bared before they kiss and Eliott realizes he’s found the one.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 182





	Hands in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> just some much-needed elu sweetness! overuse of italics & swearing warning
> 
> all feedback is deeply appreciated, as always! wishing you a lovely 2020 ❤️

  
Today was supposed to be perfect.

Perfect weather, a perfect date, everything perfect for _it_. But then, well, the clouds had rolled in and Eliott still held out hope it would clear up.

He had set up a huge picnic by La Petite Ceinture, their favorite anniversary date, and Lucas was chattering excitedly about his job. He had started to take music a little more serious his last year of lyceé, which had turned into a professional interest in piano, drums, and flute for university, which had turned into a degree in music theory with a job offer with the Paris _fucking_ Philharmonic, which had turned into Lucas becoming a professional musician with a good side gig as a private instructor. Eliott loves hearing him talk about it- the way he lights up, the way it makes him so happy,how he’s so full of passion for it.

His eyes sparkle as he talks about the new piece the orchestra is starting, and Eliott can’t find it in himself to care that he’s staring at Lucas dreamily like he hung the moon itself. He has that effect on him- and Eliott had also painted a giant mural of Lucas actually hanging the moon for one of his exhibitions.

(Lucas cried right there in public and Eliott was so proud and happy he teared up too.)

A few drops of rain splat onto Eliott’s face as he takes a bite of his strawberry and finishes the rest of his glass of champagne. Lucas reaches out to rub them off with a smile, and Eliott softly kisses the inside of his wrist just to see him blush.

At first, it’s barely a drizzle- and they don’t care- but then there’s a crack of thunder like a hammer hitting an anvil and suddenly the sky opens up.

“Oh my God!” Eliott sputters as rain flattens his hair to his forehead and pours across his face, watching Lucas start to laugh like an idiot as they just sit there, letting the clouds dump everything down on them. Their eyes meet and Eliott starts to laugh too, the two of them looking like they’d just climbed out of a pool.

There’s no use trying to rescue their picnic from the sudden onslaught with Eliott, Lucas, their food, and their blanket getting soaked in seconds flat. Lucas can’t stop laughing, and Eliott is _so_ in love.

“What?” Lucas finally says once he calms down, a sun-shaming grin still crooked and wide across his face as Eliott stares at him, water streaming down their faces.

“You’re just so beautiful,” Eliott says, and he can see Lucas blush even in the fading light of the day. 

Lucas has to slick back his hair with a wet hand and is looking at him in that _way_ that always makes Eliott think _finally, someone sees me._

“I love you,” Lucas says, soft and muted over the dull roar of the rain, and Eliott realizes that it’s perfect. The rain, the location, the man in front of him, it’s all perfect. He feels like they’re 17 and 19 again, locking hands in the rainy Paris night, hearts bared before they kiss and Eliott realizes he’s found the one.

His fingers start to drift for the picnic basket-

-and then Lucas is there instead, in his lap, cupping his face, with an expression so raw and full of love that Eliott can’t breathe. It’s still raining, and they’re drenched to the bone, but Eliott doesn’t care when he’s got the love of his life in his hands.

“I, um. Ever since I met you, my life’s been more complete. You make me a better person. You’ve always encouraged me to pursue my interests and you’ve supported me through everything. I’ve never been as happy in my life as when I’m with you, and I never want to let you go. I love- I’m _in_ love with you Eliott, and I always will be.”

Eliott feels himself start to cry, tears blending with the rain, and then his eyes go wide as Lucas’s hand starts to drift towards his pocket. From the way he’s got his legs bracketing Eliott with soaked jeans, the square bulge in his pocket is pretty fucking obvious.

“So, um, I didn’t plan this, but I’ve been waiting for the right moment and I think this is-“

“Stop!” Eliott practically screams, and Lucas freezes, a sudden expression of horror on his face as his fingers lock around the box out of his pocket, unopened. “Lucas, I- I can’t fucking believe you! I planned this whole date, I’ve been planning it for _months_ , and you had to go and-“

Eliott truly lunges for the picnic basket this time, one hand steadily locked around Lucas’s hip before he pushes Lucas off and grabs what he’s looking for, hidden in a corner of the wicker.

“Stand up,” Eliott demands, and Lucas does, looking like he’s about to cry for an entirely wrong reason. “No fucking way will I let you propose before _me_ on _my_ fucking _planned_ proposal date,” Eliott snaps, grabbing the ring box and popping it open as he gets down on one knee, and the look on Lucas’s face is so priceless he wishes he could take a picture of it.

“Oh my god!” Lucas shrieks, hands slapping over his mouth.

Eliott’s smiling like an idiot now as Lucas breaks into tears, mixing with the rain on his face. Eliott gently grabs his wrist and Lucas lets him hold his hand.

“Lucas Lallemant, will you marry me?” he asks.

“Yes,” Lucas gasps. “Yes, yes, yes, I will.”

And then Lucas is nodding and crying and Eliott is putting the ring on his finger before he’s getting pulled up by the collar of his shirt into a fierce kiss and it’s _perfect_.

“I love you,” Lucas sobs, kissing all over Eliott’s face. “I love you so _goddamn_ much,” he gasps, and then he pulls out his own box, popping it open to reveal a skinny silver band.

“Eliott Demaury, will you also marry me?”

Eliott can only nod as Lucas slides the ring on his finger, aided by the slide of water on their hands. They stare at their hands, twined together with matching silver-and-gold bands that glint lowly in the rainy light.

They cup each other’s faces, and Lucas tilts his head back at the same time that Eliott leans forward into a deep kiss that leaves them gasping.

“Lucas Demaury,” Lucas breathes under his breath, like he’s decided on it, and Eliott’s breath catches in his throat. “Eliott and Lucas Demaury, the musician and the artist, the high school sweethearts... god, we’re a walking cliché, aren’t we?” Lucas laughs, and Eliott nods with a smile so wide that it hurts.

“The Demaurys, huh?” he repeats, and Lucas throws his arms around Eliott’s neck as they twirl around in the rain.

It’s perfect.


End file.
